When all else fails
by hibikiruu
Summary: Hermione Granger has returned to Hogwarts to retake her 7th year. With the horrors of the war still weighing heavily on her mind, will she be able to return to the normality of everyday life or will she drown in the aftermath. Or will a certain dark potions master, with an even more broken soul than her own, be able to help her through the nightmares. (This is a Snape/Hermione fic)
1. Sleepless Nights

A cold breeze blew through the old castle as the moon rose high into the star-filled sky. It was mid October and the autumn air gave a refreshing chill to the dark stone corridors of Hogwarts. All was quiet, all the students, for once, were tucked away in their beds. All except one.

Hermione Granger sat in a small alcove on the 5th floor looking out over the moonlit grounds. She had been plagued with nightmares from the war. Not that that was unusual. Her dreams had ceased to be a place to escape and be free and were instead forcing her to relive the horrors of he previous year. She had returned to Hogwarts to retake her 7th year and pass her NEWTs (even though the ministry had told her they would happily give her the grades without any need for any real examination.) This just didn't seem right to her. Harry and Ron had jumped at the chance and ran off to start their auror training. She had been left alone, again. There were very few students returning to retake last year. Most that had only did because they had no other choice.

Hermione sighed and fingered the worn pages of the book on her lap. She thought a change of scenery might help her relax but her other hand still refused to relinquish its unyielding grip on her wand. If only she could get rid of the horrible memories and be done with it. But that wasn't what she wanted. Not really. The memories were what kept her strong and reminded her to value the life she had. It would be an insult to forget the sacrifices so many had made.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the castle, several floors below where Hermione sat, Severus Snape prowled the halls on his regular patrol. He'd had a particularly taxing day as the second year dunderheads he was forced to teach had all but destroyed his classroom. In his opinion they were lucky to have not lost several limbs in the explosion. They were even more fortunate that Minerva had arrived so quickly or else he would have freed the culprits of those appendages himself. He was truly amazed any of his students managed to survive with their apparent lack of self preservation instincts/ He had clearly stated that the potion would be volatile during its last stages. But had any of them listened? Of course they bloody well hadn't. Insufferable Gryffindors and their absolute disregard for authority. When would any of them learn that, contrary o popular belief, he did want them to be somewhat successful in his class. Why would he purposefully jeopardise his reputation with poor examination results? Not that anyone who took his class got them. He made sure of that. He may be scary but his intimidation tactics earned results. No one could deny that.

Snape continued to stalk through the corridors, taking hidden passages to areas he knew students frequented in the dead of night. He could really do with taking some points away, even if it was from Slytherin he would be satisfied. Unfortunately for him, however, he hadn't come across one student. No first years sneaking around, no third years playing pranks. Even the dark alcoves and the astronomy tower were free of the hormonal teens he so enjoyed to ridicule. Tonight really wasn't Snape's night

Feeling a bit put out, Severus made his way down the last corridor of his regular route, his hopes to catch and punish rule breakers all but destroyed, when he caught the gentle sound of humming coming from the end of the hall. He silenced his footsteps as years of spy work had taught him to do and, with a cruel smirk, swept over to the unsuspecting student.

Hermione sat and quietly hummed an old lullaby her mum once sang to her. It managed to calm her to an extent and she began to twirl her wand between her fingers, allowing her mind to wander. She absently traced a line of condensation on the window pane and thought back to the last time she saw her parents. It was a few weeks before the final battle, when she was forced to Obliviate them. Kingsley had been kind enough to keep her informed of her parents' lives in Australia for some time. But now, she no longer wished to know. It was only more painful to hear about how happy they were and know that even if she stood right in front of them, they wouldn't recognise their own daughter.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a very familiar low baritone snarl behind her.

"Miss Granger, I don't believe war heroes have any more privileges to midnight strolls than every other student in the castle." She spun around and sure enough, there stood her snarky potions professor, all dressed in his long sweeping black robes as usual

"Professor, I couldn't sleep. I was hoping a _stroll _would help me relax somewhat," she calmly replied. After the war, she no longer feared the dark wizard. It had been revealed once and for all that he truly was a good man. And after helping to take care of him for a month while he recovered from the snake attack, it was difficult to convincingly cower under his glare if only to keep up appearances. Snape, however, didn't appreciate the casual nature their conversation seemed to posses.

"10 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, and I will see you for detention tomorrow night. Just because you are head girl you are not permitted wander the corridors at night without good reason. Now return to your dormitory at once."

"Of course, Sir," she replied sweetly, hoping to provoke him further, if only to amuse herself and take her mind away from more serious matters. Snape cocked an eyebrow and glared down his unfortunate nose at her.

"Do you wish to make it 20 points and a weeks detention?" He was practically growling at her.

"No, Sir."

"Then cease the disrespect and sort out your attitude, Granger."

And with that he stalked away, black robes billowing behind him. Hermione sighed, stood from her window seat and headed back towards Gryffindor tower. She didn't expect sleep to find her and prepared for the inevitably long night ahead.


	2. The Phoenix's Dance

When morning finally arrived the head girl was sprawled out on her bed, tangled in the sheets. The Crimson red curtains did little to stop the sunshine from awakening a killer headache and after many failed attempts to block out the harsh light, Hermione finally gave up and struggled out of bed.

She quickly went about her morning routine and trudged down to the great hall for breakfast. She was rather late but she had no morning classes so there was no rush. Stumbling slightly through the doors to the great hall, Hermione slowly shuffled to the Gryffindor table and dumped her bag down on the bench before sitting upon it herself. She filled her plate with an assortment of breakfast foods and fished out a book on advanced arithmancy from the bottom of her bag.

A few moments later a brown barn owl swooped in and deposited a letter right onto her bacon, stealing a piece in the process. Hermione huffed and brushed off the food debris from the paper before opening the envelope and reading the tidy script. It was a rather official letter from the Ministry enquiring as to whether or not she'd be interested in a job in their new 'Muggle Protection' department. Hermione immediately drew her wand and set the piece of parchment alight; receiving a few wary looks, but no one said anything to the furious witch. How many times would it take for them to realise she didn't want anything to do with the bloody Ministry of Magic? She'd learnt after the war that politics was a business she wanted to stay far away from. No matter how many zeroes they were claiming would be on her pay cheque, it would never be enough.

After another 15 minutes Hermione found that she wasn't really all that hungry and so gave up on nutrition and instead made her way out to the lake where she could get some peace and quiet.

It was a wonderful day and the water of the lake shone in the early light, giving the illusion that thousands of diamonds graced its surface. Hermione sat beneath an old oak tree, listening to the rustling of the leaves and the splashing of water. Hogwarts was a lot more beautiful when you took the time to just look around.

She once again took out her arithmancy book and began reading, looking for any information to add to her already jam packed essay but also to gain knowledge she wasn't set to learn for another month. It always paid to read ahead.

After being quite sure she wasn't missing anything, Hermione replaced the book with an old tome on charms. She flicked through the pages until she got to one of her favourite spells. She had read the faded runes many times and had of course memorised the incantation, however the wand movements always escaped her. Quickly refreshing herself on the correct moves, she picked up her wand and let forth a beautiful red swirl of light. The light curled around the air and morphed in the most beautiful birds she had ever seen. Their long tails flowed behind them as they glided through the air in a show of graceful acrobatics.

The spectacular show had the effect it always did. Hermione felt lighter and her worries slipped away as she gazed at the silently beating wings and sparkling trails left in the phoenixes' wake.

Allowing the birds to fade away, she cast a quick tempus charm and found that her first class of the day would be starting in 15 minutes. She quickly gathered her belongings and jogged towards the castle, not wanting to be late. Arriving at the classroom with 5 minutes to spare, Hermione quickly took her seat at the front of the room and began to get out her books. It wasn't long before the rest of the class entered the room, a mixture of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. A rather harmonious combination. The Gryffindors took turns making jokes and showing off and the Hufflefuffs were too polite to do anything but play along.

The transfiguration lesson went by in a flash and it wasn't long before Hermione was making her way down to the dungeons for potions. The potions room was dark and cool as usual and the overall atmosphere was as foreboding as ever. Even if the man had been named a hero, Severus Snape was still the most feared person at Hogwarts, if not the entire wizarding world now that Voldemort was gone (though many would argue that Mrs. Longbottom was the rightful owner of that title).

The lesson went surprisingly smoothly with only one unfortunate Gryffindor's failed potion resulting in a deduction of house points. Which was rather odd. Usually Gryffindor would be losing points left right and centre for the entire lesson. The lack of which drew two possible conclusions. Either Snape was too distracted to put forth any effort into ruining their day, or he was in a particularly good moods. And God help them all if it was the latter. Who knew what terrible catastrophes had occurred to brighten the Dungeon Bat's day.

Although, what was even more disconcerting was that Hermione found Snape was ignoring her more than usual, which she originally thought would be impossible. But he hadn't neared her work bench all lesson or so much as glanced at her. However, every now and then she could swear she could feel his black eyes boring into her while she worked.

xXx

Despite the speculations, nothing particularly terrible had happened to make Snape uncharacteristically happy. In fact, he was just as apathetic as he was any other day. The only difference was that McGonagall had had a nice little chat with him about house favouring among the teachers. After much spluttering, denial and off handed comments about reckless Gryffindors, Snape had been forced into submission with a single pointed look from the headmistress. She then told him that if he continued to take points and punish Gryffindors at the rate he was then she would permanently transfigure all of his robes to such a pink and frilly extent that they would rival even Umbridge's. This had shut him up and he was begrudgingly obliging.

Looking over the class of bored and rather confused faces who were currently failing to brew an exceptionally easy healing potion he sighed and leaned further onto his desk. None of them seemed to appreciate the subtle art of potion making, but really how could they mess up their potions so easily when they were literally given a step-by-step guide on how to do it would always baffle him.

As his gaze swept the classroom it landed on a certain bushy-haired witch. Hermione Granger was truly the closest he'd come to finding an acceptable potions student. She had never melted one of his cauldrons or wasted his ingredients. Even her work bench was left remarkably tidy and her potions were never anything but perfect. Not that he'd ever tell her that. He'd sooner have a civil conversation with Hooch than actually give a Gryffindor a compliment. However, he sometimes came dangerously close to showing approval to Miss Granger. Her bright, innocent brown eyes would sparkle up at him, searching desperately for approval. In a way she reminded him of himself when he was younger. A thirst to prove himself and absorb all the knowledge that was available to him.

His mind wandered back to earlier that day. He had been sat at the teacher's dais at breakfast when she received an official looking letter. Naturally he was curious, and so watched for her reaction. It certainly hadn't been what he'd expected. No sooner had she opened the envelope had the parchment burst into flames. Not long after that she had practically stormed out of the great hall, bushy curls bouncing around her shoulders as they crackled with repressed magical energy.

He had decided that he too wished to finish with breakfast early and had left to take a walk in the fresh air. He hadn't expected to see the girl again so soon, but before he could back track and put some distance between him and the annoying know-it-all, he'd caught a glimpse of a familiar shape, swirling around the air in front of her. He couldn't quite believe he was seeing correctly, but sure enough there were those bright phoenixes flying freely about the tree trunk.

He stood entranced until he saw Miss Granger quickly gathering her things and hurrying towards the castle. He soon followed, needing to prepare for his first class, with a wave of memories trying to drown him in pain and misery.

For most of the lesson he had tried to avoid Miss Granger but he was fighting a losing battle, having to speak with her anyway. So he did what he always did and locked the bad memories away, deep within the recesses of his mind.

Sighing once more he announced the end of class and forced them all from his sight.

"Not you, Miss Granger, " he called as she neared the doorway. She turned and walked back to his desk. When the last student had left he stood and strolled around to the front of the table and leant on it with his arms folded over his chest. "I though it prudent to tell you that I will be expecting you at 7 o'clock this evening and you should bring gloves. You will be sorting through the inventory of the store room for your detention."

"Yes, Sir." She replied smoothly. "Will that be all?" She met his gaze as he seemed to study her, an unreadable expression on his face, as f he was trying to solve a particularly difficult puzzle.

"Yes I suppose it will be. Now run along Granger, I don't want to have to see you for longer than is strictly necessary." And with that he returned to his desk, head down, and began reading through the abysmal essays his third year class for some reason deemed acceptable to actually present to him.

With the abrupt dismissal Hermione hurried from the room, the feeling all but mutual, and headed to the library for some last minute research before her next lesson.


	3. Of Future Plans

At dinner that evening, Hermione didn't eat much at all. She was exhausted from her surprisingly tiring day and was beginning to realise the implications of having a detention with Snape. How could she have been so foolish as to be caught out after hours. She knew better than to sit so out in the open without even a Disillusionment charm in place. When had she become so careless.

Briefly she caught up with Ginny when she came down for dinner.

"Hey, 'Mione!" Ginny called. "Where were you at breakfast and lunch? I didn't see you at either."

"Oh, I was late for breakfast and I spent lunch time in the library working on charms homework." Hermione said as she picked at her mashed potato.

"Oh no you don't. I am not letting you waste away in piles of books. You are going to come to every meal and eat something even if I have to drag you here myself," Ginny huffed. She was getting to be as bad as her mother when it came to eating proper meals.

"That's nice that you care and all but this year is really important for me Gin. I have to make sure all of my work is the best it can be."

"And it will be," Ginny said as she loaded her plate with beef stew. "It will be the best anyone's ever seen, no doubt about it. Even if you take 10 minutes out to eat a sandwich." Hermione blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks. I just worry that it'll all have been for nothing. I'll make an effort to come to meals at least. I don't want to ever be on the wrong side of one of your hexes." She laughed at this.

"You're right there."

"I better go though. I can't keep Professor Snape waiting."

Ginny nearly choked on a carrot, "wait, do you actually have a detention? The great Hermione Granger actually got into trouble?"

"Oh hush you," Hermione chided, "Yes I do. And if I'm late he might not let me wear gloves to sort out the ingredients so I better go."

"Alright then, good luck with the Greasy Git, God knows I don't envy you."

Saying one last goodbye, Hermione started the long trek down into the dungeons to face the fate she had forced upon herself. The air was predictably cold and she was very thankful for the thicker cloak she had decided to wear.

Upon reaching the classroom door, Hermione knocked gently on the door. A part of her hoped that he wouldn't hear her and she could simply tell him she'd thought he was out. However she had no such luck. Almost immediately the door swung open to reveal Snape sat at his desk, much the same way as she'd left him earlier that day. It was as if he hadn't moved at all. His long lank hair hung in front of his face, his lithe frame bent over the old wooden desk as he furiously marked a parchment with red scrawl.

"Well do come in Granger, unless you plan on standing there all night." His voice was harsh as it echoed through the room to her. She quickly entered the room, closing the door behind her, and walked slowly towards him. "I doubt you need me to direct you to the stores. Get to work and stop wasting time standing around," he spat without even glancing at her.

Hermione was taken aback by the harsh way he addressed her. Sure he wasn't exactly all daisies and sunshine, but he was being quite horrid, even compared to his regular behaviour. She hurriedly went to the stores, pulled on her dragon hide gloves and set to work. It was a nasty job and most of the ingredients were terribly disgusting so she decided to make short work of it to get through it as quickly as possible. When she emerged from the dusty old cupboard Snape still hadn't moved. Although this time when she entered he did look up.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Granger?" He asked.

_Ah, back to 'Miss Granger'. Seems to have calmed down. _She thought.

"No, Sir. I've simply finished." She shuffled awkwardly, not quite knowing what to do. Snape just stared at her and seemed to be fighting an internal battle of some kind.

"Very well. Do sit down, I was meaning to speak with you about something anyway. Suppose now is as good a time as any." He nodded towards the area in front of the desk where a chair materialised and sat back with his arms folded. Hermione moved over to the chair and sat on the surprisingly comfy seat. This could only be bad.

After a few moments of silence Snape finally spoke again.

"Tell me Miss Granger, what are your plans for when you leave Hogwarts?"

Well that wasn't what she was expecting. It took a few seconds for Hermione to reorganise her thoughts and comprehend what he'd just asked her.

"Um… I am still undecided at the moment, Sir. Why do you ask?"

"Have you considered apprenticing with a professor to firther your education in any particular subject?"

"Well yes, Sir. That was something under consideration. Although I am unsure as to how I should go about finding someone to apprentice with."

Snape nodded. He leaned over his desk and steepled his hands in front of him, looking her in the eye with an extremely serious expression. "And what are your thoughts on the subject I teach?"

"Potions? I find it a fascinating subject. The way different ingredients can be combined in such subtle ways to create things with such marvellous, yet sometimes drastic, effects. How a single, miniscule component can define a poison from a cure can't be anything my amazing." Snape's eyes seemed to shine with something intense that Hermione couldn't quite place. The corner of his mouth lifted ever so slightly and if she wasn't paying attention she may have missed the closest thing she'd ever seen to a smile on his face.

"Is that so?" he drawled. "You see, I was wanting to enquire as to whether or not you'd be interested in apprenticing with me. You are the only student who is even remotely adequate to fit the role." He continued to stare at her, seemingly gauging her reaction, almost with trepidation.

"Really, Sir?" Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You want me to be your apprentice?"

"That would be exactly what I asked you, yes." He replied sarcastically.

"Wow, I, uh… I…" she couldn't find the words to quite express what she was feeling and so instead seemed to have opted for simply fumbling with anything that came to mind.

"You don't need to give me a reply just yet, not that it seems you are capable to anyway. I understand you may wish to pursue a different subject and I would not hold it against you." _Yeah right, _he thought. _If she doesn't accept the first apprenticeship I have ever offered and probably will ever offer then she can count on the rest of her year here being absolute hell. _

Hermione seemed deep in thought for a few moments as she regained the ability to speak.

"Of course, Sir. I will think on it, as it's a rather important decision. However I don't see how I could possibly refuse it. You are one of the best potion masters in the world. I would be a fool to give up such a chance." Severus was taken aback by her off handed compliment and took a moment to compose himself again.

"Yes, well. Simply let me know of your decision so I may inform the headmistress and make any necessary arrangements. Now I believe I have used up enough of your time." He gave a slight nod and Hermione took this as her queue to leave. She stood and gave a small nod of her own.

"Thank you. And good evening professor." He gave another nod in acknowledgement and she left him to ponder what had just happened while she returned to her dorm in a similar mindset. They had both had a meeting that was highly unusual and unexpected. Hermione had definitely not thought that she'd ever have such a civil conversation with Snape, and to think that he actually wanted her to be his apprentice. The insufferable know-it-all that he couldn't stand.

Snape on the other hand was entirely confused by the compliment Hermione had made without seeming to even realise it. But he did. It was the first time a student had ever even suggested towards the idea that they saw him in a somewhat positive light. Even respected him to an extent. It was as if she was actually recognising the achievement he had made, and what a strange feeling it was.

He retired to his chambers early and summoned a glass and a bottle of fire whiskey. He collapsed back into a soft armchair and began to think about what he'd just got himself into while desperately trying to drown it all out with the burning liquor.

Meanwhile, Hermione flopped down onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling, wondering just what she should do in such an unexpected situation. Life could never seem to give her a break and act normal. No, that would be too much to ask for wouldn't it?


	4. A Spark of Hope

Hermione woke late the next day and rushed down to breakfast. She had been up most of the night thinking on Professor Snape's proposition. She would love to be able to stay at Hogwarts and apprenticing with one of the professors would be like a dream come true. What she didn't know was if potions was 'the way to go', so to speak. It was, admittedly, one of her favourite subjects. However, so were transfigurations and charms. These classes also had more amiable teachers. Even if she wasn't scared of Professor Snape, Hermione didn't know if she could stand his harsh demeanour for an entire apprenticeship.

But despite his sadistic streak, Hermione couldn't deny that the man was brilliant. His intelligence surely surpassed that of most and the things she would learn under his guidance would be next to none. If she truly wanted to succeed then her chance was being delivered to her on a silver platter.

When she entered the Great Hall, Hermione saw Ginny waving over from Gryffindor table. She hurried over and took the seat next to her, putting together a hasty breakfast in the time she had left.

"You sure slept in late. Don't tell me the Greasy Git worked you into the night." She looked about ready to stand up and go confront the dark wizard himself.

"No, no," Hermione quickly said, holding her hands up in a placating gesture. "I just couldn't get to sleep. And that's Professor Snape."

"Right, whatever. I don't know why you defend the bastard though."

"Because he's a Professor and he did so much for us in the war. He deserves respect, " Hermione huffed. Ginny nearly choked on her pumpkin juice.

"Respect?" She shrieked. "Since when do murderers deserve respect?"

"How many times do we have to have this argument? He's not a murderer. You're just as bad as your brother."

"What so Dumbledore just happened to trip off of he astronomy tower? And don't compare me to that idiot."

"Of course not. We all know what happened and I'm not denying that Professor Snape cast the spell. But he didn't murder him. He killed him, yes, but that's very different to murder."

Ginny shook her head, seemingly done with the conversation, finished her toast and stormed out of the hall. Not two seconds later, a large brown owl swooped down and dropped a letter on the table in front of her. Hermione nearly burned the letter there and then but noticed the lack of Ministry seal. She took a look at the writing on the front and, immediately recognising the untidy scribbling, tore it open. She unfolded the parchment to find a rather disappointingly short, though hopeful, letter.

_Hermione,_

_ Hope you're doing alright and life at Hogwarts isn't too dull. It's so busy as the ministry. There's a lot to do before we get back on track, but there's nothing Kingsley can't do. I'm writing to let you know me and Ron will be coming to the school for Halloween so you better be at the gates welcoming us. _

_See you soon_

_Harry_

This instantly lifted Hermione's spirits and she tucked the note into her robes, already desperately anticipating Halloween so she could see her two best friends again.

_Wait, no. One best friend and one boy you're supposed to love. _

_Supposed to? That's new._

_No, I mean. I do love him. I do…_

Hermione shook her head. Ridding her mind of the worrisome thoughts. Grabbing her bag and one last slice of toast, she half jogged out of the hall and towards her first lesson.

XXx

Severus Snape woke to the ever annoying sound of the floo followed by a huffed breath and hurried footsteps.

"To think, I was actually worried when you didn't show for breakfast."

Severus cracked open an eye and glared up at the blurry image of Professor McGonagall. He shook away the remains of the uncomfortable sleep he'd been victim to and sat up straighter. It took a few minutes to fully realise that he must have fallen asleep in his armchair after downing the whole bottle of fire whiskey.

"I am truly flattered that you think highly enough of me to actually worry, Minerva. But as you can see I am still alive." His voice was slightly croaky.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you in the morning Severus. As for you being alive, well I'd say it's just barely. You look awful."

"And here I thought I was the image of perfection. You really do know how to crush a man's dreams." He slowly stood from the chair, stretching to rid himself of what knots and cricks he could. Minerva sighed, shaking her head.

"Is there anything you wish to talk about Severus?" He looked at her, about to let loose a scathing remark but saw the concern in her eyes. Sometimes the old woman reminded him so much of the Headmaster that it was scary.

"No, Minerva, there is nothing of concern to discuss. Just old memories." He unconsciously rubbed at the scar on his neck. It was partly true. After he had started drinking to relax after the confusing day, his occlumency shields had collapsed and memories flooded his mind, forcing him to drown the alcohol quicker.

"Well, if you are sure. But just know I'll be there if you ever need to talk to someone." Severus nodded in acknowledgement, and this seemed to be enough for her. "Now I suggest you get freshened up. Your first class will be arriving soon." And with that she departed once more through the fireplace, leaving Snape to fully wake up and get dressed.

xXx

It wasn't until after dinner that night that Hermione talked to Ginny again. She found her huddled in a corner of Gryffindor common room, frowning over her own scrawl on a long piece of crumpled parchment. When she noticed Hermione she gave her a tired smile and moved her books from the chair next to her.

"Hi," Ginny said through a long yawn.

"Hi. Is that the transfiguration essay?" Hermione asked, indicating to the half-filled parchment.

"Yeah, right bugger to do this one. I wouldn't suppose you'd mind…"

"I'll look over it for you. And you can borrow the books I used if you want. I think the relevant pages are still marked."

Ginny let out a sigh of relief. "You really are the best Hermione." She sat back, stretching, and pushed her homework to one side. "So, anything interesting happen today?"

"Actually yeah. I got a letter from Harry this morning." Ginny perked up at this.

"What, and you didn't tell me? What did he say?"

"Well I haven't exactly seen you all day have I?" Hermione chuckled, retrieving the parchment from her pocket and handing it the excited witch. She always brightened up at the mention of her boyfriend. Those two were so undeniably in love with each other.

"I can't believe he tells you and not me," Ginny grumbled, rereading the note a few more times.

"Well I think he may have learnt after the last incident with you and his owl. Besides, he knows that I'll tell you anyway."

"That bloody bird had it coming and you know it." She still seemed unhappy but her temper visibly lessened.

The girls' conversation soon died down and Ginny returned, rather reluctantly, to her homework. Hermione brought her down the books she'd mentioned and put the finishing touches on her own essay. After half an hour, Hermione decided to bring up Professor Snape's apprenticeship offer. She'd been hesitant to do so, due to the red head's comments at breakfast, but she knew she needed to talk to someone about it.

"He's offered to a what?" As expected Ginny didn't take it well. "And you turned him down right?" At Hermione's silence the young witch became frantic. "Hermione Jean Granger please tell me you did not accept a one way ticket to Hell!"

"Ginny will you keep it down," Hermione whispered, glancing around at the people who'd turned at Ginny's raised voice. "I haven't told him anything yet. It's not exactly a decision to take lightly."

"I guess, but why not go with a different Professor? Any of them would love to have you as their apprentice. Besides, wouldn't something like Charms or Arithmancy be better for you?"

"Well, yes admittedly I do enjoy those subjects, but there's something about Potions that really interests me. The combination of base ingredients all working together to create something new just fascinates me."

Ginny shook her head in disbelief. "Well it sounds to me as if you've already made your decision. But really, do you think you could even survive working with the git?"

Hermione shrugged, "well I don't think he'll be that bad when there's no one threatening to blow up their cauldron and kill everyone. I mean, I think I'd be a bit disagreeable if I had to constantly watch over a bunch of idiots who can't distinguish between a sleeping draught and a bruise paste."

"A little disagreeable? That's the understatement of the year. Maybe I'll have more luck talking sense into you when Harry and Ron are around."

"Well, I think it'll be too late then. I was going to tell Professor I accept his offer tomorrow so…" Hermione trailed off, seeing the will to live slowing draining out of Ginny's eyes as she came to terms with the fact that her friend had clearly suffered some kind of head trauma and it was too late to reverse the damage.

"So really, this conversation was just a roundabout way of telling me that you are going to apprentice with Snape."

"Well that and it was practice for when I have to tell the other two. They aren't going to take it nearly as well as you. And judging by the way you've received it, I'm in for a world of pain when they find out." With that Hermione gathered her belongings and headed up to bed, leaving behind a rather annoyed Ginny to re-evaluate their friendship and consider what it was Hermione could possibly want with the Dungeon Bat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Finally got back to this chapter. Even though my other story has been in need of an update for far longer... heh heh please don't kill me. **

**Anyway, I really like the idea of McGonagall being like a motherly figure to Snape, like Dumbledore was the fatherly one (although he was a lot more manipulative in my opinion. I don't think he actually cared about him, just what he could do for 'the greater good') and since she's seen him grow up through school and knowing what he's been through I think she would feel quite protective over him. So I'm hoping to add little scenes in like that every now and again.**

**On another note, thank you to the people who have followed, favourited and that one lovely reviewer. It means a lot to know you're enjoying the story. I hope to make it a long one (I just love the pairing so much) so I hope you stick with me through it all .^-^**


	5. Rumours

_What am I doing?_

_You're accepting the chance of a life time is what you're doing._

_Yeah, but what if it's a mistake._

_But what if it's not._

_It still could be and then there would be no turning back. I'm still unsure as to if I should ask Professor Vector instead._

_No Hermione, you've already made your decision. You are going to be Professor Snape's apprentice and you are going to like it._

Hermione sighed as she continued pacing in front of Professor Snape's office door. This was ridiculous. How on earth was she going to deal with this if she was too scared to even knock on the door.

Eventually, after imaging many, many disastrous scenarios, Hermione plucked up every ounce of Gryffindor courage she had to lightly tap on the wooden door. Immediately it opened up and there stood Professor Snape, glaring down at her. _What have I done now?_

"I was wondering how long you were planning on standing around out there for. Is there something you need Miss Granger?"

"Um, yes Sir. I…uh…I wanted to speak with you…a-about, the uh…apprenticeship." She couldn't seem to control her voice and it was painfully obvious how nervous she was. Snape stood aside and allowed her to walk past him into the room. She took the seat in front of his desk and he took his place before her.

After a few moments of silent fidgeting she heard Snape shift slightly.

"Well?" He asked expectantly, he was leaning forward slightly and seemed to be getting more impatient by the second.

"Right. Well, I have decided to accept your offer of an apprenticeship, if it's still your wish to give me one, Sir."

"You think I would change my mind after only two days?" He raised a sardonic eyebrow.

"O-of course not. I just wanted to make sure and everything…" she trailed off.

"Yes, well I have not changed my mind and am rather…pleased that you have chosen to accept."

_He doesn't look pleased. Not that I think his face can do any emotions beyond 'calculated mockery' and 'absolute bastard.'_

"Thank you, Sir."

"Now, seen as you have accepted, I have a suggestion."

Hermione waited expectantly.

"Usually, an apprenticeship would start after a student has graduated. However, I believe that with your potential, it would be possible to begin with advanced studies now. That way you could accomplish some of your apprenticeship work during your last year and have more time for specialised projects later on."

Hermione thought this over. It was definitely an appealing idea. Sure she still had her NEWTs to study for, but she was already months ahead of the rest in her classes.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea, Professor," she smiled. "Though, how much time would it take up. I only ask because I still need to make sure I have time for studying and completing assignments."

Snape nodded, "of course I have no doubt you will be able to continue completing your other work to the same over-achieving standard," he drolled. "I would only ask for three evenings of your week at first. Later, more nights may have to be scheduled due to the time needed for some potions to brew. Would that be acceptable, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, I'm sure that will be perfectly fine."

"Very well. I have already informed the Headmistress that I may need to speak with her this evening. I am sure she will be ready for us." He stood up and moved over to the fireplace, motioning for her to do the same.

"You knew I'd accept your offer?" Hermione blurted before she could stop herself.

"I tend to assume the outcome that offends me least Miss Granger. If another occurs then I at least can compensate with…appropriate, punishment." His expression was cold and warning. Hermione dreaded to think what would have happened if she had declined and thanked the stars she had done otherwise.

They arrived at the Headmistress' office a few moments later, Professor Snape striding forward to the desk as Hermione trailed behind, dusting ash from her robes.

"Ah, Severus. Oh and Miss Granger. How can I help you?" McGonagall sat behind the large desk, watching them with inquisitive eyes.

Professor Snape stepped forwards and began explaining what he and Hermione had discussed already.

"I don't see any reason why this can't happen, as long as you are able to keep on top of your existing work, Miss Granger. It wouldn't do for you to be overwhelmed."

"Of course, I'm sure I'll be able to handle it. Thank you Professor." Hermione smiled. The Headmistress seemed to be slightly disappointed; it was no secret that Hermione was her favourite student. But now that she was Headmistress, her free time was very much limited and so even if Hermione had chosen her to apprentice with, she wouldn't have been able to take her on.

xXx

It was a little while later when Hermione was returning from the Headmistress' office. There was more to consider and sort, as Hermione would be participating in two forms of education at the same time. But it didn't take too long and she was soon on her way to the library. She strolled past a glaring Madam Pince and found her favourite secluded alcove. There were few books there that she hadn't read, but for once she hadn't come to seek knowledge from the pages within. In this particular alcove, there was a perfect view over the grounds of Hogwarts. She could see Hagrid's hut and the edge of the forest, and over in the distance the main gates were visible. She sat on the window sill, gazing out at the evening sky and after a few moments silence let out an extremely girly squeal. _I'M GOING TO GET TO DO SO MUCH WORK!_

It was some time before Hermione regained her composure and calmed down some. Eventually she made her way back to Gryffindor tower to find Ginny sat on the sofa, staring into space. Hermione sat down beside her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. The younger witch jumped, not realising Hermione was there.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." But she didn't look fine. Ginny could obviously tell that this wasn't going to satisfy her and so conceded to tell the truth. "Okay, it's just I'm worried, 'Mione."

"About what?"

Ginny seemed to hesitate. "About the rumours."

"What rumours?" Hermione was beginning to become unsettled. Ginny was never this closed up. Something must be wrong if she was acting this held back.

"About the Death Eaters." Hermione still looked confused. "You haven't heard? It's them, 'Mione."

"Death Eaters? But they've been gone for months now. They're all locked up in Azkaban."

"No, not all of them. Some of them went on the run remember? They were never found. And now people are saying they've been seen again."

Hermione sighed, "I doubt there's any truth to that. Not with Kingsley around. He's already made the ministry so much stronger. The one's that got away are probably lying dead in a ditch by now or hiding away for the rest of their lives so they don't meet their 'comrades' fate."

Ginny shook her head, "I know but, what if they come back? I don't think I could go through it again. We lost so many people, I don't want to lose anyone else."

Hermione put an arm around Ginny's shoulders, pulling her into a comforting hug. "What's brought these thoughts on, Gin?"

"I don't know. I just sat down and started thinking. Before I knew it I kept thinking 'what if it's not over.' Because it sometimes doesn't feel like it is."

Hermione knew exactly what she was talking about. There were a lot of times Hermione had been reminded of the war, not just in her dreams but in the waking world as well. When she saw old photographs, empty seats in classrooms, or would subconsciously go to seek out someone before she remembered that they were no longer there she would suddenly be hit with the full force of reality. It was never pleasant and left her feeling out of sorts for some time after. But it _was _all over now. It _had_ to be.

And so that's what she told her. Because reassurance was all she could offer. They sat together in silence, lost in their own thoughts and personal nightmares.

"C'mon Gin. Let's head down to dinner. I think some generic Gryffindor table talk is in order to take our minds off this."


End file.
